


Welcome to the Show

by generalllymild



Category: O Route, kingdoms - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut, Soft boys being soft, for claritys sake, gyu in shorts and a ponytail!!, pls hide this from them forever, seonjae deserves all the love, seungho loving his children, seungjun is lee seungjun and jun is kim, taeyou being everyones favorite child, ummmm, welcome to the best kingdoms fic!!! bc its the first lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalllymild/pseuds/generalllymild
Summary: stan kingdoms.(who's kingdoms, you ask? well let me introduce to you....this mess: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwiRtBPzdzs)
Relationships: Kim Taeyou/Nam Gounggyu, Lee Seungjun/Park Seongsu, Nam Gounggyu/Park Seonjae, Yang Seungho/Choi Seunghee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

In the beginning it was purely for show. It was a thing that started as a joke; small kisses on cheeks or an occasional light spank here and there, all just for the laughs. It all started as a little grinding on inanimate objects, like the poor streetlight pole. Now Seunghee finds himself praying for salvation at every other show, as the others have apparently decided he needs a lap dance by Jinho like  _ everyday  _ or that it’s a good idea to choose him as Wooram’s living dancing pole. It’s all good until Seungho decides to give him a hard time, quite literally.

Now Seunghee finds himself staring right up into Seungho’s  _ literally goddamn sparkling whatthehell is this allowed  _ eyes, Seungho smirking at him like the devil himself and cupping his face with his hands, warm puffs of breath brushing Seunghee’s face making him blush, Seungho’s eyes sliding down to watch him wet his lips in anticipation, and all but diving into the kiss, the kiss which Seunghee always wishes would last a little longer, wishes it was a little less for the show and a lot more for real. He has to remind himself to look disgusted afterwards. For the show. 

Now Seunghee has to forcefully maintain a neutral expression through gritted teeth as he watches Seungho kiss the living hell out of Gounggyu on one day and go down on Seungjun on another. Now Seunghee has learned to look away, to keep himself distracted by watching the crowd’s shocked faces or fiddling with his phone. It’s easier like that. It makes it easier to look at Seungho later and smile like nothing’s wrong, like he’s not so jealous he might punch someone any second, if given the opportunity. 

It doesn’t help that Seungho is so touchy by nature, easily leaning against Seunghee’s side while laughing, keeping his palm on Seunghee’s thigh just because, messing with his hair, sitting on his lap or pulling Seunghee to sit on his, even though there would be multiple empty chairs right next to him, and not letting him go. 

At first Seunghee thought it was just for the show, even when he a few months later moved into the Kingdoms dorm and nothing changed, Seungho still pulling him to sit on his lap, now for breakfast, kissing the back of this neck lightly just because he felt like it, some nights curling around Seunghee like a snake and refusing to let him go to his own bed, eventually falling asleep on him, his fingers still intertwined with Seunghee’s, the others not batting an eye when they find them like that from the sofa the next morning.

But Seungho still lets Jinho kiss him on some afternoons, his fingers tangled in Jinho’s hair. He still clings to Seonjae and crawls to sit on him, even when Seonjae pretends to hate it (he doesn’t). Seunghee still finds him sleeping with Gounggyu buried close to his chest, Seungho’s arms around his waist, breathing steadily into his hair. Seunghee feels a pang in his heart everytime it happens, but slowly, slowly he learns that’s how Kingdoms works. And Seungho pressing his forehead against his before kissing him goodnight, soft and deep, with no hurry to go anywhere, makes it hurt less every time. 

*****

“What.” 

Seunghee continued his back-tracking as Seungho creeped towards him, that dangerous kinda smile of his on his lips. The kind that meant one of two things: either Seungho was bored and felt like messing with him, or he was displeased about something Seunghee had done. Which was often, these days, mainly because the others were fond of choosing Seunghee as their victim in their shows, saying that he was the easiest to wind up and the most fun for the audience to watch. 

“You seemed to enjoy yourself a bit too much today, huh?” Seunghee felt his back hit the wall behind him, halting his poor attempt of an escape. He knew exactly was Seungho was talking about, but decided to play it dumb, for now. For his own safety.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he tried, eyes refusing to meet Seungho’s intense gaze on him, unwavering.

“Yes you do. Just because Takhyeon has a crush on you doesn’t mean you should always go with it. And just because Jinho likes to choose you as his victim doesn’t mean you could enjoy the ride so shamelessly, right in front of me.” Seunghee was pretty sure Seungho was tiptoeing at this point, he wasn’t this tall before, was he? He was also suddenly very aware of the solid wall behind him and his lack of escape routes, very aware of how close Seungho was. 

“I mean, dammit! Half the team has some kinda crush on you, it seems like! Look at Seungjun! The poor kid doesn’t even try to hide his excitement when it’s his turn to kiss you,” Seungho put his hands on the wall behind Seunghee, caging him in. 

“But it’s not  _ me  _ who’s busy flirting or kissing with everyone whenever given the chance…” Seunghee tried to defend himself, but Seungho only ignored him, unbothered.

“And I don’t blame them for wanting to kiss you. But you’re mine,” Seungho leaned down, closer, and Seunghee couldn’t stop the goosebumps from rising on his skin as he felt Seungho’s breath on his neck. Goddammit. This was the exact reason he was their team’s favorite target. He was too damn easy. “I want you to remember that.” Seungho demanded, his voice a whisper, and suddenly Seunghee felt sharp pain in his neck as Seungho bit into him, making Seunghee gasp loudly, only barely managing to keep from shouting from the sudden attack. 

And just like that, Seungho let him go, turning to walk away without looking back, leaving Seunghee into a breathless slump against the wall.

“Fuck you,” Seunghee whispered to himself, cursing Seungho’s disappearing back, but there was no heat behind the words.

\-----

  
  


“Hey, Seungjun-hyung, uh, could you, umm, help me with the choreos? Some parts are kinda confusing and I...think I need some help,” Seongsu asked shyly one day after their practice, his eyes everywhere but on Seungjun, fiddling with his sleeves. 

“Okay I’m flattered, but why didn’t you just ask Gyu, he’s kinda the unofficial dance teach here since he’s the best dancer out of us,” Seungjun said, surprised that the newbie was asking  _ him  _ for help, from all the people. And the way he stood in front of him, taller but so shy, soft cheeks and fluffy hair, it made Seungjun want to pinch his cheeks and put him in his pocket.

“But you’re a great dancer, too! Just as good as Gounggyu-hyung,” Seongsu exclaimed, his cheeks reddening, “And I...want you to teach me.” 

Seungjun blushed at his compliment, pride making his chest puff out, shoulders growing in width. “Okay,” he smiled, “Hyung will help you.”

Seongsu let out a breath he had apparently been holding this whole conversation and jumped to wrap his long arms around Seungjun, Seungjun drowning into him and blushing even harder against his chest. “Thank you, hyung! I’ll treat you to coffee and pancakes for this!” 

That’s how their little habit started, Seungjun and Seongsu staying at the practice studio after everyone else had gone home almost every day. Sometimes they just danced together, pausing at the parts Seongsu found difficult, sometimes Seongsu danced in front of Seungjun so he could point out his mistakes and fix his posture, Seongsu slowly growing more and more comfortable around him, his cheeks burning less and less when he danced for him. Sometimes they barely even practiced, too lazy and comfortable to do anything but lay on each other on the floor and watch dumb youtube videos, giggling at everything and nothing in particular. 

And Seongsu did actually treat Seungjun to pancakes and iced americano, even though he himself didn’t actually like the bitter, strong taste of coffee at all, but ordered it anyway to look cool and all grown-up in front of Seungjun, trying his best to hide his grimace at the bitterness. 

“Seongsu-ah, just order a mint choco next time,” Seungjun giggled at him as Seongsu failed at his great plan and started to cough after trying to get rid of his coffee by drowning half of it in one go. Seongsu blushed, embarrassed, but nodded, grateful he didn’t have to keep his facade up any longer, focusing on the sweet pancakes instead, but not more than on Seungjun’s handsome face, the sparkles in his eyes when he laughed at something Seongsu had said making his stomach do flips. Seongsu was pretty sure joining Kingdoms was the best thing to ever happen to him.

“I think I just got asked out by the newbie,” Seungjun said to Seungho and Gyu that night as they were playing a video game together, “And went for it. And had fun. He’s really cute, you know,” Seungjun muttered the last part, his cheeks getting pink.

Seungho snorted at him, “The kid has such bright and loud hearteyes for you it’s gross,” he laughed, “You did kiss him at the end of your date, right?”

Seungjun’s character got shot in the head on the screen and he groaned, hitting Seungho’s arm, “Nah, I didn’t,” he pouted, remembering Seongsu’s cute laugh and his bright eyes, mentally hitting himself for not kissing him.

“He kinda has to have  _ the Talk  _ with the kid first, though,” Gyu reminded Seungho, eyes glued to the screen where he was the only one still alive from their team. “We don’t want him finding me and Seungjunnie making out and getting heartbroken,” he quickly smirked at Seungjun before focusing on the game again.

Seungjun groaned again, covering his face with his hands, having kind of completely forgotten the “arrangement” Kingdoms had wasn’t exactly ordinary. Seungho patted his head reassuringly, encouraging him silently. Seungjun really, really wasn’t looking forward to this.

\-----

“Morningg hyungiee~!” Seungjun jolted awake by a too-hyper-too-early Seongsu who jumped on top of him, pressing his face into his neck and making kissy noises at him. Seungjun groaned and closed his eyes again, telling him to go fuck himself in a groggy voice. Seongsu only giggled at him and wrapped his arms tighter around him. 

“How are you so awake even without any caffeine, it’s annoying,” Seungjun complained, giving up on getting any more sleep and fighting his eyes halfway open, only to be attacked by Seongsu’s bright smile, his hair tickling his face. Seungjun scrunched up his nose but couldn’t help but smile at the top of Seongsu’s head softly. Goddamn him. 

“Today is a beaaautiful day~! C’mon, I’ll get your disgusting coffee brewing!” Seongsu jumped off the bed, skipping towards the kitchen. Seungjun buried his face into his pillow, hiding his stupid, fond smile from the cruel world, and his even cruel housemates.

“Seungjunniee, give hyung a kiss!” 

_ Speaking of the devil,  _ Seungjun muttered in his head as Seungho fell half on top of him onto the bed. He turned towards him anyway, letting himself be wrapped up into Seungho’s arms. Seungjun breathed him in, his body instantly melting against him. 

“What, isn’t Seunghee-hyungie home?” Seungjun teased, his words a bit muffled as he spoke them into Seungho’s chest.

Seungho hit his head lightly, “Ya, can’t I want a kiss from my favorite dongsaeng with no ulterior motives?”

“I thought Taeyou was your favorite,” Seungjun smirked.

“Yahh, shut up and kiss me already,” Seungho whined, sliding down so he was on face level with him. Seungjun did so gladly, cupping Seungho’s face with his palms and pressing soft kisses against his lips. Seungho lifted his hand to tangle his fingers into Seungjun’s hair, deepening the kiss, Seungjun sighing into it contently. Seungho gave the best kisses, if you asked Seungjun. Just don’t tell Gounggyu. Or Taeyou. 

Seungjun pulled away from Seungho as he heard a soft gasp from the doorway, Seongsu frozen there with a plate and cup in his hands, shock written all over his face. Seungjun cursed himself silently, jumping up instantly.

“...You still haven’t told him, have you.” Seungho’s face was suddenly serious as he stared at Seungjun sternly. When Seungjun only hanged his head as an answer, Seungho sighed and exited the room, laying a hand on Seungjun’s shoulder as he passed him. 

“I, uhh…” Seungjun tried to start, turning towards Seongsu but refusing look at him, his throat suddenly sandpaper. He had no idea how to explain to Seongsu without making him run for the hills. 

“But I thought Seungho and Seunghee-hyung were together,” Seongsu finally stuttered, confusion clear in his features.

“They….are. But, you see, umm, we all kinda…” Seungjun sighed, taking a deep breath, “We, Kingdoms, we’re kinda...open?” When the confusion didn’t fade from Seongsu’s face, Seungjun took another deep breath and continued, “We all like kissing and messing with each other, okay? And like, it’s not like...umm, we also kinda...love each other or whatever.” Seungjun’s face was burning bright red at this point, eyes strictly on the floorboards. “But just because you’re with us now doesn’t mean you should, umm, do anything like that or anything, and if you want to leave now that-” Seungjun was interrupted by Seongsu covering his mouth with his palm, covering more than half of Seungjun’s face. Seungjun finally looked up at him, surprised.

“So can I kiss you, then?” Seongsu had his bright smile back on his face, except there was something tentative, shy, in there as well. Seungjun’s heart was having a hard time looking at it. “And like, the others, too? All of them? I can kiss Gounggyu-hyung as well?” He sounded like he didn’t believe in it himself, like it was too good to be true. Seungjun wanted to laugh at the pure wonder in his eyes and then scoop him up into his arms and never let go. Or maybe only for a while, so he could witness Seongsu kissing Gyu. His legs wanted to give in at the thought alone. 

“You have to ask Gyu about that,” Seungjun breathed, incredibly relieved, a huge smile spreading onto his lips, “And to the first question...oh god, yes.” This time he didn’t try to hide his fond smile as he laid a hand on Seongsu’s neck and pulled him closer to himself, his other hand coming up to grab onto his t-shirt by his shoulder. 

Neither stopped grinning for long enough for the kiss to really go anywhere, laugh bubbling between them, too loud and bright to be tamed. But neither really minded, pressing little kisses onto each others’ lips, learning how the other felt and tasted, staring into the each others’ starry eyes and giggling at everything and nothing in particular.

“They’re so gross,” Seungho whispered from where he was spying on the two of them with Seunghee and Gyuchan, but his smile was almost just as soft as the kissing pair’s.

\----

“Unghh!” Taeyou grumbled as Gounggyu plopped down to sit, or more like lay, on his lap. “There’s loads of space on the couch, you know! That’s why we got a big one, so you could sit on it and not on  _ me! _ ” Taeyou complained, not bothering to use his honorifics, trying to shift into a more comfortable position under him.

Goungguy hit his shoulder lightly, “Ya, shut it and stay still. You’re missing the plot twist,” he said, gesturing to the tv playing a drama Taeyou was only barely watching before, and laying his head on Taeyou’s shoulder, his tiny ponytail tickling Taeyou’s face. Taeyou sputtered and tried to blow it away from his nose as his hands were occupied at the moment, crushed under Gounggyu.

“Yeah, and use your honorifics, child!” Seunghee called from the corner of the couch, focused on the screen. 

“Yes, sir,” Taeyou muttered bitterly and surrendered into his position as Gyu’s official sitting cushion, letting his body slowly relax, looping his arms around Gyu’s middle to keep him still and hooking his chin on his shoulder so he could watch the screen. As the drama went on, the plot going just like he knew it would go, so predictable, Taeyou yawned, growing sleepier and sleepier by the moment, the weight and warmth on top of him weighing him down comfortingly. 

“Aww, our cute little baby!” Taeyou opened one eye as he heard Seungho enter the room, beelining to ruffle his hair, cooing over how cute their tiny baby was. Taeyou’s half-asleep mind was struggling to catch up and his head leaned on Seungho’s hand without his permission, sighing contently, his eyes closing again on their own accord. Seungho cooed at him again and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

“Hey I’m here too! And I’m cute, too!” Gounggyu exclaimed when Seungho didn’t give him attention fast enough.

“Okay, okay, princess!” Seungho teased but kissed him straight on the mouth anyway, a palm on the back of his neck.

“Alright, that’s enough, come here, Seungho-ya,” Seunghee finally said from his corner.

“As you wish, baby,” Seungho let go of the the pair, Taeyou almost asleep against Gounggyu again, and made his way to Seunghee. He sat on his lap, legs on either side of Seunghee’s, just sitting there with his ever-sparkling eyes, waiting. And sure enough, Seunghee sighed as he gave up on their little game, giving up for Seungho’s pretty smile, and grabbed Seungho by the back of his head to pull him closer, kissing him like he had been gone for days instead of just hours.

Seungho giggled against his lips, “That’s how much you missed me, huh?” 

“Mmmh, CEO-nim.”

“Gross,” Taeyou mumbled from his sleepy state, “thank god I’m still Seungho’s favorite child,” Gounggyu snorted at him, gently combing his fingers through his hair, “Sure you are. You’re everyone’s favorite child.”

\-----

“Oppa! Welcome back home!!” 

“I was just doing my shift at the bar, something you punks should be doing more of, not fighting in the war” Seonjae grumbled as Jun and Seongsu ran to him, not stopping when they got to him but literally jumping at him like two grown-up dogs who still think they’re small enough to be carried, clinging to Seonjae’s arms, “And I told you not to call me that,” he struggled to take a few steps toward, dragging the two with him. He was grateful they couldn’t see the small smile spreading on his face. The idiots somehow managed to be a bit too cute for his health, even when they were a pain in the ass.

“But Oppa, you’re always at O Route! You’ve missed too many movie nights,” Gounggyu pouted from the kitchen table he was currently sitting on, his pastel pink hair half way up in his usual “i’m off work now, let me live”-style ponytail and in shorts he wore around the year. “I had bids on you last time but you weren’t there,” he complained, swinging his legs over the edge of the table sadly.

“Ah, I’m sorry, babe. But someone has to do the work around here,” Seonjae had managed to drag the two giggling kids into the kitchen now, still clinging to both of his arms, so Seonjae simply leaned in and pecked Gounggyu’s pout apologizingly.

Gyu’s lips twitched into a smile, momentarily melting into the kiss, but quickly got a hold of himself again. “You’re the one who always takes others’ shifts, though. And you won’t listen to our objections either, Oppa,” Gounggyu protested, his face serious, fingers fiddling with Seonjae’s leather jacket absently. It was his favorite piece of cloth on Seonjae. He used to steal it quite often, even when it was boiling hot outside. 

“That’s only because-”

“Yeah, yeah, ‘ _ because we would get bored and drink on shift or something ridiculous like that _ ’, right?” Gounggyu looked at him, judging. Seonjae couldn’t exactly deny ever saying those words, but didn’t want to fight with Gounggyu either, deciding not to answer.

“And I told you to call me hyung, not-”

“But oppa suits oppa so much better! Our handsome, strong oppa!” Seongsu called, this time curled around his leg, as if that would keep him from going anywhere. Seonjae sighed and shook his head, fighting a proud smile. 

“Admit it, you loove it!” Jun snickered, sitting on the floor at Seonjae’s feet, still hanging onto his arm with one hand.

“I do not-” 

“He does, he does!” Gounggyu grinned at him, pulling on his jacket to get him closer. Not that Seonjae would’ve been in any way bothered by such a weak attempt, but he stepped closer in between Gounggyu’s legs anyway, resting his palms on his bare thighs. “Right, oppa?” Gounggyu cocked his head to the side all the while smiling sweetly, laying his arms around Seonjae’s neck. 

“Yah,” Seonjae wrapped his arms around Gounggyu, lifting him up, Gounggyu’s legs instantly locking behind his back. “You punks, I’ll show you wh-”

“Park Seonjae, no shoes inside!” 

“Ah, yes, hyung’s sorry, leader-ssi!”  _ What a cockblocker _ . Seonjae made a mental note to tell Wooram to choose Seungho as his next victim on their show tomorrow night. Or Seunghee. Maybe that’d work better as a revenge for Seungho.

\-----

It was a rare thing to see Taeyou up and awake (although Gyu was pretty sure he was mentally still asleep half of the time he was up) before noon, so Gounggyu was surprised to see him padding down from his room, bare feet and bedhair, and plopping down on the couch one morning at a reasonable time. His before barely-open eyes shut completely as soon as he hit the couch though, so Gyu wouldn’t count it a win. 

Gyu took his half-eaten bowl of cereal and went to sit on Taeyou’s lap, carefully enough not to spill any of his milk on himself. Taeyou groaned groggily, too lazy to open his eyes, he knew it was Gyu anyway, too lazy to complain. 

“Good morning, our baby. How are you up this early? The sun hasn’t even set yet,” Gyu teased, scooping a mouthful of cinnamon toast cereal into his mouth and munching on it, Inho and Seokjun laughing at them from the kitchen table.

“Seungho wants to-” he paused to yawn, “-to practice.” He still wasn’t opening his eyes or showing any signs of actually getting ready for said practice.

“Aw, poor baby,” Gyu grinned, petting his hair comfortingly.

“Not a baby,” Taeyou frowned sleepily.

“Sure, sure. Here, say ‘ _ aa _ ’,” Gyu said, shifting into a better position on his lap and lifting a spoonful of his cereal Taeyou’s way. Taeyou opened his mouth but pouted as soon as Gyu managed to feed him some, complaining about how it had “ _ way too much sugar, you sick fuck! _ ”, finally opening his eyes to glare at Gyu, who shrugged and continued munching on his breakfast in peace.

“So what does hyung wanna practice, the choreos or the kissing? ‘Cause you really do need practice on one of those,” Gyu smirked and cackled at Taeyou, who tried to push him down from his lap, with poor success. 

“Yah, I’m a great kisser, the best! I’m the uncrowned king of kissing!” Taeyou wailed, offended and wounded.

“Oh yeah? All I remember is you trying to hide or run away everytime someone tries to pick you for Shine or Red, and looking like your whole childhood has just been stolen after someone does manage to kiss you,” Gyu set down his empty bowl, turning to look at Taeyou, a challenge in his glare. 

“Okay,” Taeyou said, suddenly fully awake, a tiny flame in his eyes, “I’ll prove it to you, then.” He turned Gyu to face him, lifting Gyu’s leg over him so Gyu was now straddling him, smirking down at him. Taeyou wasted no time and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling Gyu to him and kissing him, deep and insistent, his hands roaming on Gyu’s shoulders, back, one settling on his waist, keeping a solid grip on him. 

There was something innocent in the way Taeyou kissed, something that said he wasn’t actually as confident as he appeared, something that snitched that he was nervous, didn’t quite know what to do. Something that made Gyu want to wreck him, a little bit. It was cute.

Gyu giggled into the kiss, pulling away to stare down at Taeyou, his blushed cheeks and puppy eyes. “You’re so cute,” Gyu said and dived back in, this time taking control of the kiss, starting slow, twisting his fingers into Taeyou’s hair, shifting on his lap as if just to get into a more comfortable position, as if by accident circling his hips, but the movement had a bit too much force and determination for it to be purely coincidental. Gyu noticed Taeyou trying to suffocate a noise rising deep from his throat and grinned. 

Gyu deepened the kiss and then pulled back just as quickly, biting into Taeyou’s bottom lip, making him let out a quiet moan. “Don’t bother staying quiet, I bet the others would like to hear you, too,” Gyu whispered, smirking at how easy it was to break Taeyou’s walls as Taeyou swallowed another moan at his words. He continued his kissing lesson, occasionally biting Taeyou’s lip, each time a bit harder than the last as he discovered how much Taeyou liked it, occasionally pulling on his hair with no warning, all the while doing small circles with his hips, occasionally rocking forward on his lap and making Taeyou almost choke on air. Gyu couldn’t help but feel proud for how Taeyou was slowly breaking under him, with only a few simple, well played moves. 

“Look at that, our tough guy finally getting taught a lesson,” Gyu heard Seungjun say from behind him and turned his head to smirk at him. “Isn’t he so cute like this, Seungjunnie?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, he is.” Taeyou peaked behind Gyu and found Seungjun standing at the door way, Inho and Seokjun staring at the two of them blatantly from the kitchen table, not even trying to hide the fact that they had been looking this whole time, enjoying the show. Taeyou felt his cheeks warm even further, suddenly embarrassed.

“But like, Seungho-hyungie called and sounded like he’s gonna kill Taeyou if he doesn’t show up to the practice room at this very minute, so. Just letting you know,” Seungjun continued, a bit apologetic. 

Taeyou leaned back against the couch and groaned, only barely stopping himself from pulling Gyu back onto his lap as he got up and tried to haul Taeyou onto his feet as well. Eventually he succeeded, laughing and patting at the front of Taeyou’s sweatpants, “Careful with that, baby,” he smirked.

“Asshole,” Taeyou mumbled and collected his phone and jacket, walking to the door and kinda wishing for death.

“Have fun at practice!” Gyu called as Taeyou opened the front door to step out. Taeyou didn’t bother turning to look at him and his perfect legs, as Gyu was once again in his favorite shorts, tattoos on display, instead just flipping him off blindly.

\-----

“Right, hands and knees, quickly,” Seungho ordered in a cold voice as soon as Taeyou quite literally crashed into the practice room.

“I- what.” Taeyou panted, out of breath from all the running he had just done. He glanced from Seungho, who wasn’t even looking at him, to Seunghee, his mind helpfully deciding to play flashbacks of black leather hitting skin, Seunghee’s head collapsing down onto his arms, his moans filling the room and every corner of Taeyou’s mind, Seungho’s hand pulling Seunghee back upright from his hair, murmuring encouraging words, the leather burning Taeyou’s palms, his head dizzy with the toxicating power he hold, fuzzy with want at every noise Seunghee made, at every word Seungho said.

“That’s the rule, remember? Who ever is late to practice gets spanked,” Seungho reminded him and Taeyou noticed Seunghee swallowing at his words, a small smirk rising on Taeyou’s lips. It disappeared quickly though, as a gleeful Jinho came to kindly help him on getting on his knees, Gyuchan already rolling up his sleeves.

Seungho’s hit came harder than anyone else’s, hitting him different from Seunghee’s kicking or Jinho’s teasing, making it nearly goddamn impossible for Taeyou to stay quiet and composed, even if spanking didn’t usually have this strong of an effect on him. He blamed Gounggyu for everything, that asshole.

“Good boy,” Seungho petted his head lightly and went to turn on the music immediately, leaving Taeyou to get back to his feet on his own. 

During the practice Taeyou kept messing up, missing the beat or completely forgetting the choreo, his head not keeping up, his blood too hot for his veins. Seungho’s eyes hard on him didn’t really help the situation, his mind remembering his mouth on him every time their eyes met through the mirror. 

Gyuchan and Jinho teased him for messing up his steps, jokingly asking if the spanking was too much for him, not knowing how close to home their teasing really hit. Seunghee, on the other hand, just stayed quiet, knowing that he of all people had no right to say anything about how other people reacted to getting hit, as he reacted to it way stronger than anyone else, and most likely also knowing he was the reason Taeyou was having a hard time with it.

After endless repeats, all of them sweaty and out of breath, Seungho finally announced the end of practice, Taeyou instantly collapsing onto the floor in relief with the rest of them.

“You’re not done yet, Taeyou. Get up.” 

Taeyou groaned but sealed his lips and swallowed nervously as soon as he saw Seungho’s eyes, his gaze icy and full of fire at the same time, burning and making chills run down Taeyou’s back. 

Jinho and Gyuchan made their way out of the practice room laughing, but Seunghee made no move to leave, only looking up at Seungho expectantly from the floor.

"Come here, baby," Seungho said, beckoning Seunghee over, Seunghee going to him without a second of hesitation. 

Taeyou stood frozen as Seungho tangled his fingers into Seunghee's hair and kissed him, Seunghee humming into the kiss, satisfied. Then Seunghee inhaled sharply, and Taeyou knew instantly Seungho had just bitten him. Taeyou's heart started beating faster, irregular shallow beats. 

"C'mere," Seungho suddenly pulled away from Seunghee and it took Taeyou a few beats to realise he was talking to him. Taeyou glanced at Seunghee hesitantly and when he found him waiting for him too, started to slowly walk towards the pair.

When Taeyou was close enough, Seungho subtly nudged Seunghee's side and Seunghee crashed onto Taeyou, his arms around him and his mouth on his. It took barely a second for Taeyou's instincts to kick in, for his body to remember Seunghee’s, his mouth starting to move on Seunghee's and his fingers twisting into his hair, tugging and pulling hard enough to make Seunghee gasp into his mouth.

“Look so pretty together, my babies. Should film this and sent it to our groupchat. Or maybe just publish it on my Instagram, for everyone to see, how’s that?” Seungho said, his voice lower than usual, and Taeyou felt Seunghee react to his words against him, shivers running down his body.

“Okay, stop.” Seungho said after a while, his voice stern, giving no room for complaints, “Taeyou, get back to practice. You fucked up too many times today for me not to make you work extra for it. And you were late, too,” Seungho tutted, faking disappointment, but Taeyou could see the corners of his lips turning into a smirk. Taeyou stared at him in shock, not believing his ears. Today everyone was really against him, Taeyou thought bitterly but didn’t have the guts to try to disobey their leader, not when his gaze felt so dangerous on his back as he got up and walked to the his phone on autopilot, mind blank and too full at the same time, and chose a song with shaky hands.

Taeyou did his best to focus on the choreo, keeping his eyes on himself through the mirror, trying to focus on the music and not on how heavy the air felt, full of anticipation, or on how hard breathing was, the air too thick for his lungs.

Suddenly Taeyou’s legs almost gave out on him as a loud, familiar sound of leather hitting skin, hard, rang around the room, heard easily even over the music, followed by a series of moans, the first one almost more like a shout, rest mixed with words like “ _ yes” _ , obscene sounds that made Taeyou kinda want to pass out right then and there. Taeyou’s body stopped working, not listening to his brain that reminded him Seungho would probably make him suffer even more if he stopped now, would take pleasure in torturing Taeyou, his head turning to look at Seunghee on his hands and knees, naked, Seungho next to him with a belt on his hands, still in all of his clothes.

“More,” Taeyou could read Seunghee begging, the music drowning his words, but he didn’t need to hear him to know how breathless and needy he sounded. Taeyou gulped and Seungho raised his hand again.

“Taeyou-ah, what are you doing? I thought I told you to practice,” Taeyou’s foggy brain registered Seungho’s voice coming in over the music, his eyes dark on him. Taeyou’s body reacted in slow motion, his head nodding slowly and legs moving to go start the song from the beginning again, fire licking his bones from the inside out.

Seungho watched as Taeyou started dancing again, his movements unstable and rough, and then turned back to Seunghee, who was breathing heavily with his head hung low. “Must be hard for him, huh? Seeing you like this but not being able to be the one making you moan and scream, not being able to touch you, not even allowed to look.” Seunghee moaned softly at his words, his body trying to lean towards Seungho but he was too far away to touch.

“Can you handle ten more?” Seunghee nodded eagerly, and when it wasn’t enough for Seungho to start, he chanted “yes, yes, I can take it, c’mon”, the last word breaking as the leather hit his skin, moans falling from his lips instead. 

If trying to focus on dancing was hard before, now it was basically living hell, Seunghee’s moans playing in Taeyou’s head on repeat, not sure whether they were real or just his imagination, memories, but it didn’t really matter, because they were doing a great job on keeping him distracted, his heart beating so loud he was sure it could be heard nextdoor. He made the mistake of glancing at them and Seunghee falling forward, his face twisted in pain and mouth open in pleasure, almost made Taeyou trip on his feet. Seungho was fucking  _ cruel _ to do this to Taeyou. 

After what felt like eternity, songs and choreos getting mixed up in Taeyou’s head, his legs barely cooperating anymore, Seungho finally gave Taeyou the sign to stop. Taeyou was so grateful he could cry, but he settled for gathering all of the power he had left to go pause the music and walking over the the two with shaky legs, stopping to stand in front of them, waiting for Seungho to tell him what to do, his eyes roaming over Seunghee’s body, red in places he had been hit, his sweaty hair, chest heaving. 

Seungho handed to belt to him wordlessly, nodding towards Seunghee when Taeyou just stood staring at it in his hand for a good minute. Seunghee lifted his head to stare up at Taeyou, eyes black with desire, and Taeyou almost stopped breathing, so pretty he looked, so at his mercy. He raised the belt and watched Seunghee’s body rock forward with the force of it, his moans this time clear in his ears. The next hits came with no time for Seunghee to collect himself, each one harder, the feeling intoxicating in Taeyou’s veins, Seungho’s gaze still burning holes into him, a small smile on his lips. 

“C’mon baby, you’ve taken it so well, it’s time you get your reward,” Seungho praised Seunghee after a while, petting his hair softly and guiding him to his knees in front of Taeyou. 

\-----

Gounggyu was pouting. 

They had all settled in for one of their late movie nights– all except Seonjae. He was working at O Route, once again, all the while Seokjun and Seongsu went to fetch the snacks from the kitchen, Seungho already lying lazily in between Seunghee’s legs, smiling blissfully as Seunghee did little comforting circles on his arms with his fingers (Gyu wouldn’t be surprised if he started to purr at any second), Taeyou, Takhyeon and both of the Seungjuns laying on each other in a unsolvable lump of bodies and limbs, occasionally hitting or tickling each other and giggling loudly, while Inho and Wooram sat on the floor in front of Gyuchan, Gyuchan casually petting Inho’s head softly every once in a while.

But Gounggyu was sitting in the corner of the sofa a bit farther away from the others, playing with his phone mindlessly, disappointment and sadness rising in his chest after every minute that didn’t bring Seonjae home with it. 

“Gyu-ah, please don’t be sad, you’re much prettier when you smile,” Seungho sing-song to him from Seunghee’s arms, doing the dance moves with his arms half heartedly to match the lyrics. “I’m sure he’ll come, this time. He misses you too, you know, when he can’t be home,” Seungho gave up on trying to make Gyu laugh, trying to make him less sad instead. It didn’t seem to work, either.

“Yeah, and you always have me!” Taeyou exclaimed with a mock high pitch voice (it was his  _ i’m saying i love you but i'm embarrassed so i'm trying to make it into a joke please bare with me- _ voice _ )  _ from somewhere under the Seungjuns, the Seungjuns adding a “And me, too!” at the same time, bursting into laughter right after. 

“I miss him, too,” Jun sighed quietly after recovering. It only made Gyu pout harder. Seonjae had promised he’d come, this time. But there was no sight of him, no  _ “on my way _ !!”-texts, nothing. Only the oversized black shirt he was wearing that was actually Seonjae’s and still smelled like him. Gyu groaned and slid lower on the couch. 

Seongsu and Seokjun came back with the snacks, Seongsu somehow fitting himself into the messy pile on the sofa, his head on Seungjun’s chest, Seokjun literally running and jumping onto Inho, who groaned in pain but didn’t have the heart to tell him he wasn’t actually a lap dog but a grown tall ass man instead. Seokjun got comfortable, fitting only half way on Inho’s lap, eye-smiling like this was all he had ever wanted in life as Inho combed through his hair with his fingers.

They pressed play and no matter how often Gyu checked the door or his phone, there was no sign of Seonjae. Gyu started to give up on him, burrowing farther into his own little pouting corner.

“Did you start yet?” 

Gyu’s eyes lit up, a relieved laugh bubbling in his chest. He springed up and jumped over the bodies sitting or laying on the floor, running to Seonjae with an ever-widening smile, jumping into his arms and Seonjae spinning him around while laughing. 

“Hi,” Seonjae greeted him softly, pressing the word into the soft part where Gyu’s neck and jaw connected.

“You’re late,” Gyu scolded but his voice was soft and he refused to let him go, only clinging onto him tighter, as if he was afraid he’d leave them, him, again. 

“Sorry, babe. I’m here now,” Seonjae apologized, struggling to take his shoes off while still holding Gyu in his arms, “And I’m not going anywhere.” Eventually he succeeded and carried Gyu into the living room where the others were waiting for them, the movie on pause.

Jun let out a happy noise upon seeing Seonjae, clearly glad to have him home again but too comfortable to move to go give him a kiss. Plus, he knew Gyu wasn’t a fan of sharing when he was in one of his extra clingy moods.

Seonjae sat down into the same corner Gyu was before, Gyu snuggling closer into his neck, folding his legs to fit completely onto Seonjae’s lap.

“You’ll miss the movie, babe,” Seonjae laughed but reached out to loop his arms around Gyu’s waist. Gyu only whined and burrowed even closer against him, clearly not giving a flying fuck about the movie. 

An hour or so into the movie, and Gyu was snoring lightly against Seonjae’s shoulder, still holding onto him tight even in his sleep.

“Ya, he wouldn’t stop complaining about me not making it to these movie nights and now that I’m here, he’s asleep on me? Ungrateful bastard,” Seonjae joked, but there was so much love in his eyes as he watched Gyu sleep that his words lost all heat behind them.

\-----

Somedays Seungho preferred to just sit back and watch his team perform, song after song, just watching and smiling at them quietly, adding in a few comments or playing with the members here and there, singing a line or two, but mostly just being. Pressing the moment into his memory so he wouldn’t forget it, wouldn’t forget this. Them. Gounggyu, who always gave his all to dancing, even when they left him to do Wooram’s part in Gentleman as well, the rest of them laughing at him from the back; Taeyou, who was still so young and new, but didn’t hesitate to play with his hyungs, who was actually a lot softer inside than one would think from his appearance; Seonjae, the backbone of this shitshow, quietly making sure everything went by smoothly, taking care of the younger ones, even Seungho, when they needed it; Wooram, who could make a rock laugh, who worked harder than the devil himself; Seungjun, who could be an idol with how pretty he was; Gyuchan, Inho, Seongsu, Seokjun, Takhyeon, Jun, all of them. And then there was Seunghee. His Seunghee. Prettier than anyone else, breathtaking as he performed. His Seunghee, who he wanted to keep. Wanted to protect from everything. The next time Seunghee came to sit down, he pulled him into his lap and locked him in place with his arms, cuddling into his neck and refusing to let go. Seunghee leaned back against him and only pretended to try to struggle away from his arms when it was his part in the song.

“You were awfully quiet today. Is everything okay?” Seunghee came to him after the show, a worried frown on his face.

“Yeah, yeah,” Seungho said, pulling him into a soft kiss, breathing him in, keeping him close, their foreheads touching even after the kiss. “I got you something,” he said quietly, biting his lip as if he wasn’t sure Seunghee would like it.

He pulled a small box for Seunghee to see, Seunghee taking it and glancing at Seungho’s eyes carefully, trying to read them. He opened the box carefully, inside two identical necklaces with the infinity symbol on them. Seunghee let out a breath, amazed.

“If we ever wonder too far away from each other, if I someday can’t be by your side anymore...just in case,” Seungho explained, eyeing the ground nervously.

Seunghee lifted one of the necklaces up, locking it behind Seungho’s neck, kissing him with everything he wanted to say, things like  _ I’ll never leave by your side, I love them so much, as pretty as you, I love you _ . 

“You like them?”

“Of course I love them, you idiot. I love you.”

“Love you too, baby. Always.”

  
  
  
  



	2. *warning by day6 starts playing*

“B-baby.”

Seunghee almost dropped his phone on the metro’s floor right then and there, looking around frantically to make sure no one was paying attention while trying to act natural, thanking all kinda gods out there that he had decided to wear his airpods, turning down the brightness of his screen just in case. 

The video quality was a bit poor, the room a bit too dark to see clearly, but Seunghee saw, and heard, enough to realise straight away what was Seungho doing. He was trying to give him a goddamn heart attack. 

Cause there he was, laying on his bed, his chest half-naked, his hoodie halfway off his shoulders like he had been in too much of a rush to properly take it off, flushed red across his cheeks, eyes almost completely black, staring right into Seunghee’s soul, little sighs escaping from his lips.

Seunghee crossed his legs and took a deep breath before answering, “Yes, Seungho-yah.” His voice sounded already like he had something stuck in his throat.

“Baby, I need y-you,” Seungho let out a high pitched moan and Seunghee had problems keeping his breathing somewhat normal.

“Well, here I am now. Tell me, what do you want.”

“N-no, I need you here. Need you to touch me,” Seungho whined, squirming on the bed.

Seunghee cursed under his breath, “I’ll be there in,” he checked the metro’s sign board for his location and wanted to curse at how far away he still was “another 30 minutes. Maybe 27 if I run,” he added as an afterthought.

“That’s too, ah, too long. Maybe I should just ask for someone else. I’m sure,” Seungho paused to whisper a soft  _ fuck _ and it would’ve been cute if he wasn’t whimpering so sinfully at the same time, biting his lip as if trying to keep quiet and failing, “I’m sure Taeyou or- or Seonjae would be happy to help.” 

“But you and me both know they aren’t me,” Seunghee answered, trying not to let the burning feeling of jealousy get to him, knowing Seungho was doing it on purpose, to get him wound up. “Plus, I’m pretty sure Taeyou would just get scarred for life, poor kid. And there’s no way in hell Seonjae would-”

“Oh, but he would.” Seongho breathed and Seunghee almost choked on air from the image alone, coughing and getting a few looks from people around him. 

It wasn’t often Seungho got like this. Usually he liked to be the boss, ordering people around and doing what he wanted. This was a rare chance for Seunghee to be in charge for once, but he was feeling too hot in the cramped metro to fully enjoy the moment.

“I mean have you seen how easily he can lift all of our members up on his shoulders? I bet, ah, he could f-fuck me against the wall like it was nothing,” Seungho moaned again, this time louder, his eyes closing for a moment in pleasure. Seunghee kinda wanted to punch something. “Actually I  _ know  _ he could. You think we haven’t fucked before?” Okay, Seunghee  _ really  _ wanted to punch something.

“What,” Seunghee could his his blood starting to boil inside him, his jaw clenching and his free hand curling into an angry fist. He wasn’t going to let Seungho get to him with the jealousy card, but how could he not.

“It’s been awhile since then but, god, I still remember how good he-”

“Ah, Seungho-yah, you have always talked too much. I should really come and shut you up properly,” Seunghee got more looks his way from his fellow travelers, this time with raised eyebrows, one even coughed pointently. The blush on Seunghee’s cheeks deepened by at least two degrees, having momentarily forgotten where he was. He was going to die before this metro ride was done. Seunghee thought about just getting off the damn thing and locking himself into the nearest toilet instead. At least he wouldn’t have so many witnesses to his fall. But that wouldn’t help him to get to Seungho any faster, so he abandoned the idea, deciding to suck it up and think about his words more carefully instead.

“Mmhh, I’d like to see you try.” Seungho clearly found the idea amusing and Seunghee suddenly really, really wished he were somewhere else, so he could tell him what he could, would do to Seungho, remind him that he didn’t go to the gym for nothing. Remind Seungho that only because he was the leader and a bit taller didn’t mean Seunghee wouldn’t still be stronger and older, didn’t mean Seunghee couldn’t get him on his knees for him with a few simple words, couldn’t get him to be a moaning mess for him with just a few simple touches. 

“Want you to tie my hands up, Seunghee-ya. S-so I can’t do anything but– but watch and feel,” Seungho breathed quite literally into his ear and Seunghee had to suppress a shudder at the thought.

“Want you to, to leave bruises that last for days,” Seungho whimpered, “Need you to ruin me.”

Seunghee gulped, quite ready to die right then and there, but he did his best to compose himself and ask, “What do we say?” 

For a moment it was quiet except for Seungho’s heavy breathing. For a moment Seunghee thought he wasn’t going to go with it, but soon enough Seungho breathed out a quiet “Please.” Seunghee smirked.

Seunghee opened his mouth to say  _ please what  _ but he had learned from his earlier mistakes and decided to just lift a waiting eyebrow at his phone.

“Please! Pl-please, hyung.” 

“That’s a good boy.” As soon as the metro’s doors opened for his station, Seunghee dashed out of them, power walking faster than probably ever in his life, his shoulders brushing against people but not stopping to apologize. “Five minutes and I’ll be there. Do not touch yourself before that. And that’s a command.” 

“And if I don’t obey?”

Seunghee turned his dark eyes towards his phone once more and lowered his voice, “Do you want to find out?” And then he ended the call. 

Seunghee didn’t even have the time to take his shoes off before a half-naked Seungho jumped on him, kissing him with the kind of urgency Seunghee didn’t get to experience very often, it was usually him who got impatient at how slow Seungho was; –his hands roaming around Seunghee’s chest and shoulders, trying to rip his coat and shirt off at the same time. Seunghee didn’t know if he wanted to laugh at his attempts or bend him over the kitchen table right at the second. Even if the kids, especially Seongsu and Seokjun, who were both still new and pure enough to get shocked easily, would kill them for it if they’d ever find out. Seunghee silently thanked gods for the house being somehow miraculously empty at the moment. Although he had a feeling Seungho had something to do with that.

“Hello to you too.”

“Shut up and fuck me, you asshole.” Seungho was busy trying to fight Seunghee’s coat while mouthing along the side of his throat.

Seunghee laughed, “Hmm, tempting. You waited like I said, right?” 

“Yes, yes, I did, now c’mon, hurry up.” 

Seunghee twisted his fingers into Seungho’s hair, yanking to get him to tilt his head, giving Seunghee the perfect angle to kiss him deep and rough, Seungho whimpering into his mouth. “You’re not getting anything like that, honey. What do good boys say?” 

“Fuck you,” Seungho bit out, his fingers working on the buttons of Seunghee’s dress shirt frantically.

“Oh, but I thought you wanted  _ me  _ to fuck  _ you?”  _ Seungho gave him a frustrated look and Seunghee smiled at him sweetly. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s do this your way then.” Seunghee sighed, taking off his shirt the rest of the way. He walked to the kitchen, dragging Seungho with him and slamming him against the fridge, caging him in with his arms on either side of Seungho’s head. Seungho buried his other hand into Seunghee’s hair immediately, kissing him with force Seunghee was pretty sure would bruise both of their lips, his other hand struggling to open Seunghee’s belt. Seungho whined into his mouth when he couldn’t get it to open with only one hand, frustrated. 

“Honey, it’s not gonna work like that. Do it properly,” Seunghee said. Seungho let out a disappointed noise, but let go of him in order to work on his belt with both hands, this time managing to open it in no time. 

“Good boy,” Seunghee hummed, He took the belt from Seungho and grabbed both of his wrists, wringing them behind his back. He tied Seungho’s wrists together with the belt, making sure it was tight enough, Seungho whimpering and throwing his head back at the feeling of black leather digging into his skin. 

Seunghee hummed again approvingly, admiring the sight Seungho made, pink cheeks and hungry eyes, but he wasn’t completely satisfied yet. 

“Hurry up, I don’t have all night,” Seungho complained and Seunghee would have gagged him with the nearest piece of fabrik if he didn’t want to hear him moan and whine later on until his voice was gone. Seungho always sounded so pretty in his hands.

Instead he reached for a black shirt laying on the back of a nearby chair, lifting it up to Seungho’s eye level (it smelled like Seonjae and suddenly Seunghee was seeing red, his eyes darkening and his movements getting rougher, less careful by the second) and tying it behind his head, making it into a blindfold. 

He knew Seungho loved to watch him, wanted to know what was going on around him at all times, so he really wasn’t expecting him to moan out a “ _ oh god, baby yes” _ but he wasn’t the one to complain. 

“That’s my good, pretty boy, all wrapped up and ready for me,” Seunghee slid down Seungho’s boxer briefs and let himself have a moment to just look at him, taking pictures in his head. 

“Yes, yes, all for you, always,” Seungho chanted, and Seunghee took the chance to open a kitchen cabinet and pull out a bottle of lube, opening it as quietly as he could.

“Oh yeah? Not for Seonjae, huh? I thought you just  _ loved  _ feeling him inside you?” 

“No, no, I’m all yours now, ba– Ah, ah!” Seungho’s mouth opened in shock, loud moans ripped out of him as he felt Seunghee push two fingers into him, not bothered to start slow. Seungho struggled against the belt tying his hands together, wanting to simultaneously get away from the sensation and  _ more, more, more _ of Seunghee.

“Hmm, all mine? I like the sound of that,” Seunghee smirked. Suddenly he felt Seungho’s whole body shudder against him, him gasping for air and whimpering at the same time. 

“Oh god, oh god, the- your ring,” Seungho whimpered, slumping against his chest blindly.

“Oh, is it cold against your skin, hmm?” Seunghee chuckled, leaning in to kiss and bite his neck. 

As Seunghee’s bites got sharper and stronger, sure to leave marks all over Seungho’s throat and collarbones, Seungho’s moans got louder and more desperate.

“Please,” Seungho whimpered eventually, making Seunghee smirk at him, still keeping up his pace, twisting his fingers in him.

“Oh, now we’re acting like a good boy, hmm? Please what?” 

“H-hyung. Please hyung,” Seungho’s voice was breathless, his chest heaving.

“Yes, that’s it. Please hyung what? What do you want hyung to do to you?” Seunghee asked, adding a third finger without waiting for an answer, making Seungho fight against his restraints again, moans getting more and more high pitched and rising in volume as Seunghee didn’t slow down, only stepping up his pace, making sure to hit deep and hard, rewarding his good boy.

“Hyung, hyung, ple-please, hyung” Seungho choked out, his knees threatening to give in. “Please, need you, hyung. And wanna see you.”

Seunghee chuckled, “I think you should see yourself instead. My pretty boy,” he said, biting at his neck. When Seungho hit his head against the fridge at that, moaning even as Seunghee heard the loud thump from his head hitting the fridge door, Seunghee reached into his back pocket, grateful he still had his phone in there, and directed his camera at Seungho, pressing play. 

Seungho whimpered loudly at the sound of a video starting, his walls clenching around Seunghee’s fingers. “The prettiest, wanna let everyone know you’re mine,” Seunghee said, staring at Seungho, amazed. 

“P-please hyung, wanna come, I need–” Seungho whimpered, his words muffled.

Seunghee smirked at him, “Maybe I should just stop right now and leave you here, hands tied and blindfolded, naked and dripping in the middle of the kitchen, just waiting for whoever would come home and find you first.” 

Seungho trashed against the belt, moaning Seunghee’s name, mixed with “hyung” and “baby”. Seunghee barely had to give him a few tugs before he was coming in between them, Seunghee’s fingers deep inside him.

“Next time you’re coming untouched, tied to the bed, on your knees for me. Or maybe I’m gonna make you squirm and swallow your moans in public. Who knows.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ummMMMM so that happened adnajdn  
> credit to sarah for hyping up "everyone's baby gyu" with me and a shout-out to all of my kingdoms' oomfs on twitter, merry christmas, ily <3  
> i'll maybe update this later with new ships (jaeneung x gyu!!!) and old ones and becz/antares/unknown stuff and yeah!! hope u liked this !!


End file.
